


Beverly to the rescue!

by archiesfrog



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiesfrog/pseuds/archiesfrog
Summary: Beverly Brook on the Faerie Queen





	

Beverly aboard the Faerie Queen, rescuing Peter.

Acrylic on canvas.

Painted for the Countdown to the Hanging Tree.


End file.
